Leave This Place
by MsBigBad
Summary: Set a few years after the last epiisode of Angel. What happens when your dreams are the only place you feel alive?


****

Leave This Place

By: MsBigBad

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any characters affiliated with the show. They belong to FOX, UPN, Mutant Enemy, and the wonderfullt talented Joss Wheedon whom I love and adore! The song "Here with me" is by Dido and is being used w/o permission.

Ship: Buffy/Spike

Spoilers: Through "Chosen" The Buffy Series Finale.

Feedback: Please! Feedback is what motivates me to write! You can reach me at either of the two places: msbigbad@msn.com or msbigbad17@yahoo.com .

Summary: Set a few years after "Chosen". Buffy has an encounter with our favorite bleached blond vampire. On the beach no less! Tissue warning! This story may be short but it has angst and plenty of angst (which is all Isabelle's fault!) Oh and it's a lot better than this summary! 

Thanks! : To my best buddy in the whole cosmos! Lauren! I luv ya! You know it! You are my muse! Especially with the E.T. thing!!! You are my greatest inspiration!! To Heather for making me laugh and helping to keep some humor in my fic! (Though not so much in this one!) Buffy/Spike diaries for archiving my fic and for all the great reviewers I have there! Fanfiction.net for being my feedback kingdom! I get so many reviews from the people there! I really appreciate it! To all my members at The BigBadHavens! You guys are soo great! You crack me up! And you also get me focused and more organized which I really needed! To Joss and his crew! Thank you so much for my 2 fav shows! Even though you gave us that crappy Buffy ending! God! Make us writers have to completely rewrite at least the last 10 minutes! To James Marsters! You are my favorite obsession! And when I say obsession I mean it! There is no wall to my room! Only pics of you! To Isabelle for the angst lovin version of me! Echidna for the alternate universe lovin' version of me! Without them this story would have never been written! And finally to you! You oh gentle reader, are what I live for! I love to write for you and I love feedback! So send me some after you read! Luvs and Spikey Kisses!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't hear you leave

I wonder how am I still here

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The waves splash upon the shore in rhythmic, soothing beats. The sand covers her tiny feet and she sinks into the earth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I don't wanna move a thing

It might change my memory

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind tossels her hair wildly around her face. He's lying behind her with his legs encircling her small frame. He raises himself from the damp ground and pulls his long, firm arms around her waist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He takes in the sweet smell of her golden tresses and finally rests his forehead between her shoulder blades. He sighs as if in perfect bliss.

"I wish you could stay." She solemnly says, now watching the sun rise above the vast ocean, making each wave sparkle with yellow and orange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave

And I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wasn't planin' on goin' anywhere." He tells her pulling back a strand of her hair to kiss her neck.

"When the day comes, you'll be gone." She replies.

He stops kissing her and turns her face to his, his crystal blue eyes meeting her green depths. "Not this time"

"You're always gone." She continues.

"I'll stay today." He assures her.

She shakes her head. "No. You'll be gone when I wake-up." 

"Don't wake-up." He pleads. "Stay with me forever."

"I can't. Dawn…"

"She'll be okay."

"No, she won't be. And that's why I can't stay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't wanna call my friends

They might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this place

Risk of getting off last week

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She turns away from his gaze.

"It's not fair to either of you. But, Spike, she's alive. She needs me. Like you did once. I'm sorry. I didn't, I couldn't help you." 

Her tears stain the sand where they fall.

"Shh…don't worry 'bout me luv. I'll be okay." He strokes her hair in a slow soothing motion and waits for sunrise to take her away again.

"I love you." She tearfully proclaims.

"I know pet, I know."

The sun rises and her eyes shoot open bringing her back to her small, dim room. Tears soak her pillow as she mourns for what she's lost and may never have again. She hopes that the dream will still come to her tomorrow night as they have in the past. They cause her pain, but pain is all she has left. The slayer draws strength from pain. She hopes she's strong enough to end the dream the same way she did tonight until she is no longer needed. Strong enough to resist eternity. Strong enough to leave that place behind for another time and another place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

And I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave

And I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~The End~*


End file.
